WitZwart
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Nog een FanFic Uitdaging. Twee korte stukken over het leven tijdens de eerste oorlog tegen Jeweetwel. Er is geluk en verdriet. Liefde en eenzaamheid. Licht en Zwart. Part I Arthur/Molly, Part II Regulus. One-shot


En hallo! =D Ziehier mijn volgend Fanfiction Uitdaging :P De opdracht dit keer was:

_Ik wil dat jullie een verhaaltje schrijven dat zich afspeelt tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog tegen Voldemort. Volgens Lexicon vindt die plaats tussen 1970 en 1981. Er moeten minstens twee scènes zijn - mag ook meer - en bij eentje daarvan is er een groot verdriet, bij een ander net grote vreugde. Voor mogelijke andere scènes heb ik geen opdracht. Wel wil ik nog dat er ergens één zin in voorkomt, die je ook in de Harry Potter-boeken kan vinden. (En zet er dan even bij waar die gevonden kan worden, hè. ^^)_

Geniet ervan zou ik zeggen :P

.................................................................................

Met een diepe zucht sloeg Molly de krant dicht. Dat was ook een leuk begin om de morgen te beginnen zeg. Weer 10 pagina's vol papier verspild aan vage berichten over een Duistere macht, een enkeling die verdween en vreemde incidenten. Hoewel er nog niks drastisch gebeurt was, voelde Molly toch hoe onzekerheid zich in haar hart nestelde.

"Molly, verman je. Je bent 19, er kan je niks gebeuren." Zei ze toen zachtjes tegen zichzelf. Met een vastberaden gebaar stopte ze een losgeschoten pluk vuurrood haar achter haar en stond op. Haar gebloemde badjas trok ze wat dichter om zich heen terwijl ze snel en handig de borden en het bestek van de ontbijttafel verzamelde. Ze had natuurlijk Niffy kunnen roepen, maar wat had ze dan moeten doen? Stilzitten en toekijken? Ze stond op het punt haar toverstok te pakken en aan de afwas te beginnen toen ze een zacht geklop op de deur hoorde. Ze stak haar hoofd om de hoek van de keuken, maar ze hoorde niks meer. Ze draaide zich net terug toen ze dat zachte geklop weer hoorde. Met een frons checkte ze of ze er netjes uitzag, stak haar haar nog eens achter haar oren en liep naar de deur.

"Arthur?" siste ze toen ze zag wie er stond. De roodharige sproetenkop grijnsde ongemakkelijk.

"Hoi lieve…" Snel had Molly haar hand voor zijn mond geslagen.

"Ben je gek? Mijn ouders zijn thuis!" Er klonk een plop van de bovenverdieping. "Nou.. Mijn moeder is thuis!" siste ze toen verder. "Je weet dat ze jou minderwaardig vinden, al helemaal als je hier 's ochtends zomaar komt binnen banjeren!" Toen ze zich ervan had verzekerd dat Arthur zijn mond wel zou houden zette ze haar beide handen op haar brede heupen.

"Ik moet even met je praten. Kan… kan ik niet naar je kamer gaan of zoiets?" fluisterde Arthur hoopvol. Zijn reebruine ogen keken haar smekend aan, zodat ze diep zuchtte en de deur iets verder open trok. Terwijl hij langs haar glipte mompelde ze iets en tikte ze de langere jongen op zijn hoofd met haar toverstok. Al snel was Arthur Wemel slechts zichtbaar als je je ogen half dicht kneep, je hoofd schuin hield en langdurig staarde naar de plek waar hij stond. Stiekem was Molly trots op haar Kameoflagespreuk. Ze had dan ook behoorlijk wat oefening gehad.

"Ga maar vast, ik kom zo," mompelde ze, voor ze naar de keuken liep. Met een snelle zwiep van haar toverstok werd de afwas gedaan, een andere zette de theedoek aan het werk en met een laatste zwiep werden alle droge spullen in de kastjes geplaatst. Na een goedkeurend knikte haastte ze zich naar boven en glipte ze haar kamer in. Nog voordat ze de deur goed en wel had dichtgedaan werd ze omhelst en werd er een zachte kus op haar lippen gedrukt. Met een zucht liet ze zich tegen Arthur aanleunen. Hij had zelf haar spreuk al opgeheven.

"Niemand kan ons nu horen, de deur zit op slot." Fluisterde hij in haar oor. Zijn zachte adem kriebelde, waardoor Molly zachtjes giechelde. Ze genoot nog even van Arthurs warmte en trok hem toen mee naar het bed waar ze dicht tegen hem aan ging zitten.

"Wat wilde je me nou zeggen?"

"Molly, we zijn nu al een paar jaar samen, zij het in het geheim. Je hebt vast wel gelezen over die Voldemort waar de krant het over heeft. Ik wil geen risico's nemen, ik wil je laten zien hoeveel ik van je houdt zonder steeds binnen te hoeven sluipen." Voorzichtig maakte hij zich los van Molly en ging voor haar op zijn knieën zitten.

"Molly Prewett, ik hou van je. Ik hou van je ogen, je haar, je zorgzame gedrag. Ik hou van de kuiltjes in je wangen en van het feit dat je me niet uitlacht om mijn verzameling Dreuzelspullen." Molly's mondhoeken trilden even bij de gedachte aan de enorme hoop rotzooi op Arthurs kamer. "Ik hou van je en ik wil het liefst de hele dag en nacht bij je zijn. Molly, wil je met me trouwen?" Met tranen in haar ogen keek Molly naar de man aan haar voeten. Ze wist wat haar hart wilde zeggen. Ze wist helaas ook wat haar ouders zouden zeggen. Haar vader die alles deed om weer in de gunst te komen bij de familie Zwarts. Haar moeder die enkel gaf om uiterlijk en schone schijn. En haar broers… Wel, haar broers zouden haar beslissing respecteren. _Haar_ beslissing.

**"Heb je een huis? Wanneer kan ik komen?"** Arthurs ogen leken een beetje te gaan schijnen.

"Is dat een ja?"

"Ja." Een glimlach brak uit om Arthurs mond en de rimpel op zijn voorhoofd verdween. "Ja!" zei ze weer en terwijl de tranen over haar wangen rolden vloog ze haar vrien- haar verloofde om de hals. "Ja," mompelde ze nog een laatste keer, voor haar lippen zich over de zijne sloten.

~*~

Ongeïnteresseerd keek Regulus naar het donkere wandtapijt voor hem. Hij kende de verhalen uit zijn hoofd. Daar stond de naam van zijn oom Phineus. De oom waar zijn moeder zo trots op was. En daar, dat weggebrande stuk, dat was zijn nichtje Andromeda Zwarts. Andromeda Tops tegenwoordig. In dit huis was ze er niet meer. Een zwarte vlek op een donker tapijt. Zijn ogen schoven wat naar links. Daar stond hij. Zijn naam, geboortedatum en een klein portret. Een klein donker portret. Waarom was alles in dit huis donker? Donkere muren, donkere tapijten. Zwarte elfenkoppen aan de muur, zelfs de kroonluchters waren donker van kleur! Met een zucht draaide hij zijn hoofd wat verder. Nog een zwarte vlek. Zijn broer, Sirius. Regulus wenste vaak dat hij zelf de kracht had om gewoon maar weg te lopen uit dit zwarte gat. Deze doodse plek. Even verderop stond de naam Prewitt. Slechts een kleine tak van de familie bestond uit Prewitts. De groep werd trouwens steeds kleiner, Knijster had hem pas verteld dat een van de Prewitt kinderen getrouwd was met een Wemel. Ze was niet de eerste. Rechts bovenin het tapijt had een zwarte brandplek de plaats van Cedrella Zwarts al ingenomen. Nog iemand die het lef had gehad afscheid te nemen van het huis van Zwarts. Het Zwarte Huis.

Achter hem hoorde hij een plop. Knijster.

"Knijster moest terugkomen van meester. Knijster is sorry voor vlekken meester. Knijster zal meteen op gaan ruimen." Met een diepe buiging stond Knijster voor hem en probeerde het dieprode bloed dat uit zijn torso welde uit het vloertapijt te boenen.

"Laat maar Knijster, dat tapijt is toch donker, dat ziet niemand. Wat is er gebeurt?" Bezorgd ging Regulus op zijn knieën voor zijn favoriete elf zitten.

"Knijster ging mee met grote Meester. Grote Meester bracht Knijster naar grot en zei dat Knijster moest blijven. Knijster zei niks. Knijster moest terugkomen naar Jonge Meester. Knijster is nu thuis."

"Wat probeerde de Duistere Heer te doen in die grot? Verstopte hij iets? Wat heeft hij gedaan?" Knijster greep zijn flapperende oren beet en begon te snikken.  
"Knijster kan het Jonge Meester niet zeggen. Te veel erge dingen." Met kalmerende woorden suste Regulus de huiself tot hij weer helder kon nadenken.

Hij wierp nog een laatste blik op het donkere tapijt met de nog donkerdere vlekken. Sirius. Cedrella. Molly. Andromeda. Zij konden het ook. Ze waren zijn voorbeelden.

_Denk nog eens aan me, Grote Broer.._

Snel stond Regulus op, pakte een veer en wat perkament en krabbelde een korte brief.

"Knijster, breng me naar die grot." Zei hij toen vastberaden. Met grote ogen pakte Knijster zijn hand en in een flits stonden ze voor een kille, natte grot. Regulus volgde de sporen van de magie die zijn 'Meester' nog geen halve dag geleden had achtergelaten.

Zodra hij de opening had geopend zag hij in de verte de groenige gloed. De gloed van de ketting. Langzaam maar zeker trok hij de boot naar hem toe en nog langzamer liet hij zich naar de overkant brengen, Knijster aan zijn zij. Trillend, maar alsnog stond de dappere elf naast hem.

Een korte blik op het zwarte water deed hem wit wegtrekken. Jep, dat was het werk van Voldemort, hij is de enige die zo paranoïde is dat hij zich zelfs tot de doden wendt om zijn spullen te beschermen. Na een lange, lange tijd stond hij eindelijk voor het groenige licht.

'Het licht van de Avada Kedavra' schoot het door hem heen. Als in een waas stak hij zijn hand uit naar de ketting, maar een onzichtbaar schild hield hem tegen.

"Knijster, ik ga je nu mijn laatste opdracht geven. Ik moet dit drinken en ik ga het niet overleven. Ik wil dat je me dwingt dit op te drinken, hoe erg ik ook smeek, begrepen? Daarna neem je de ketting die daarin ligt mee en vervang je hem door deze." Hij hield een namaakketting omhoog, waarin hij stiekem het briefje gestopt had. "Als je dat gedaan hebt, wil ik dat je naar huis gaat, dit ding , hoe dan ook vernietigd en er met niemand een woord over spreekt. Vooral dat laatste is belangrijk, niemand mag deze ketting ooit vinden, is dat begrepen?" Even twijfelde Knijster, maar toen knikte hij zijn grote hoofd, tranen in zijn glazige, bolle ogen.

Regulus glimlachte nog een keer bemoedigend naar het kleine wezen en transfigureerde een kleine steen toen in een simpele drinkbeker. Nog een enkele blik op de natte ogen en toen stak hij zijn hand in de drank. Met grote slokken dronk hij het spul op. Na enkele glazen begon het.

Pijn. Smeken. Het schrille _NEE_ van Knijster. Meer pijn. En toen was het over. Met moeite opende ik mijn ogen en zag Knijster staan met de twee kettingen in zijn handen. Met een trillend handje liet hij de nep-ketting in het bassin vallen en vrijwel meteen begon die vol te stromen met de groene toverdrank.

"Knijster.. Voor je gaat.. Een glas water. Asjeblieft..." kreunde Regulus. Ik sloot mijn ogen en na een lange tijd voelde ik eindelijk dat heerlijke spul tegen mijn lippen. Ik opende opnieuw mijn ogen en schoot toen overeidn met mijn laatste krachten.

"Knijster, ga! NU!" Nog een blik en toen was mijn trouwe vriend verdwenen. Regulus voelde hoe een koude hand zich om zijn enkel sloot en hoe hij richting het zwarte water werd getrokken. Hij verzette zich niet. Geboren als Zwarts, gestorven in het zwart. Een kleine, verdrietige glimlach verscheen om zijn lippen, voor het water zich boven hem sloot. Langzaam verdween elk spoor van licht. De laatste gedachte die door hem heen schoot was: "Ben ik nu ook een zwarte vlek?" voordat het echt donker werd.

En hij wist niks meer.

..................................................

Quote die ik gebruikt heb:

Have you got a house? When can I move in?" (PA20)


End file.
